Chad With A Chance Of Sonny
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: A Sonny With A Chance story. Chawni? Nooo! Channy? Yeahhh! Maybe. Maybe not. Rated T because I like T. Nothing belongs to me, except the storyline.
1. Trailer

**Chad With A Chance Of Sonny – Promo**

There'll be love...

'_Will you go out with me?' 'Yeah, I've always had a crush on you!'_

There'll be friendship...

'_We'll be BFF's forever!' 'Yeah, don't ever forget me!'_

There'll be heartbreak...

'_But I thought you loved me.' 'No, I'm sorry, but I love-'_

There'll be reunions...

'_Is it really you?' 'You remember me, after all these years?' 'Yeah, I'd never forget you, how could I, I love you!'_

There'll be told secrets...

'_Really! No! That can't be true! She's never do anything like that!' 'Oh, but she did!'_

And there will be drama...

'_They're dead. No, no, no! They can't be, they were always so safe and cautious about themselves. They can't leave me!' _

Find out what happens in my new story 'Chad With A Chance Of Sonny.' Sonny, Chad's and Tawni's P.O.V. There'll be lots of romance and I might even throw some Channy in there ;)

Here is the first sneak peek of my story;

'_We're the best of friends, with the worst of tudes, and we'll check it out for you! Check it out!' Tawni and I sang at rehearsals. 'Great show girls. Can't wait for the Christmas episode!' Marshall exclaimed happily. Tawni and I beamed at him, then to each other. Tawni and I were best friends now, maybe even as close as sisters. We told each other everything and we knew each other's secrets. Except one that ruined our whole relationship..._

Please R&R. I love you people so much in a non weirdo way! :D

Holly - X


	2. Misunderstanding

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I don't own SWAC. I'm going to go and cry now :(**

**AU - Sorry I took so long to update, I have been really busy. Hope you like it :)**

Chad With A Chance Of Sonny – Episode 1 

Previously...

'_We're the best of friends, with the worst of tudes, and we'll check it out for you! Check it out!' Tawni and I sang at rehearsals. 'Great show girls. Can't wait for the Christmas episode!' Marshall exclaimed happily. Tawni and I beamed at him, then to each other. Tawni and I were best friends now, maybe even as close as sisters. We told each other everything and we knew each other's secrets. Except one that ruined our whole relationship..._

SPOV

'Sorry about that, Chad just called. Stupid jerk.' Tawni said to me. Why would Chad call Tawni? 'Ah, that was a good rehearsal I think. And Marshall loved it too.' Tawni said happily, changing the subject as we walked back to our dressing room. I smiled, 'Yeah and we finally have our own 'Check It Out Girls' lunchboxes too.' I said, knowing that Tawni had been waiting a long time for them. She squealed happily, 'I know, now everyone can see my beautiful face – and yours,' She corrected with a quick smile, 'on their lunchboxes!' She finished. I smiled at her enthusiast. 'I need to go, I have to do something.' Tawni said warily. 'Ooh, what?' I asked curiously. 'Um, nothing. It doesn't matter, I'll see you later.' Tawni said and hurried away quickly. I frowned in confusion, but let it slip. I'd finally got the courage to ask Chad if he liked me. I knew it was a risk, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I walked faster now, to get to where I needed to be; Mackenzie Falls. I sighed happily when I reached the Mackenzie Falls huge door and slipped through to find Chad. I heard his voice and I knew he was talking to someone so I hid behind a huge cardboard cut out of him and listened in to their conversation. 'So, what do you have to ask me Chad?' I heard a voice say and then I realised that it was Tawni's voice but more high pitched than normal. I listened more intently now and looked around the cut out so I could see them, 'Okay, here goes... Will you go out with me?' Chad asked her. Tawni's face lit up and she nodded her head once, 'There you go. Easy peasy. Nothing to be afraid of.' She said as my heart cracked in two. Chad had just asked my best friend out. What was I even thinking when I thought that he'd like me. I felt a tear drop down my face and I ran back to my dressing room with my legs on full power and I never looked back.

TPOV

'Don't forget Blondie!' Chad's voice blared from my phone. I sighed, pressed the end button and slipped my phone into my pocket. 'Sorry about that, Chad just called. Stupid Jerk!' I said to Sonny. 'Ah, that was a good rehearsal I think. And Marshall loved it too.' I said calmly to Sonny as I followed her. 'Yeah and we finally have our own 'Check it out Girls' lunchboxes too!' She said to me. 'I know, now everyone can see my beautiful face – and yours, on their lunchboxes!' I shrieked happily, knowing that Sonny liked getting compliments from me as I didn't give them often, even to her; my best friend. She smiled and then I realised I had to do something urgently, 'I need to go, I have to do something.' I said quickly, hoping she's let me go without any questions. Unlucky me. 'Ooh, what?' She asked, a curious glint in her eye. 'Um, nothing. It doesn't matter, I'll see you later.' I said and ran to Mackenzie Falls, hoping she didn't follow me. I looked back and saw nobody there so I slowed a little bit. Why did Chad call me before to say he needed something? He's not exactly my biggest fan and come to think of it, I'm not one of his either. 'Blondie, over here.' Chad hissed to me. I turned my head and walked to him, 'What do you need me for Chad? Sonny's going to wonder where I am.' I said to him, frowning. 'Exactly that.' Chad said. 'Huh, you want Sonny to wonder where I am?' I asked confusedly. 'No, I just meant the Sonny part. I need you here to talk about Sonny.' He said. 'Oh, well, what's up?' I asked curiously. 'The sky.' He said. I raised my eyebrows at his joke. No wonder he didn't like our show. He had no sense of humour. 'Okay, fine. I want to ask her out.' He whispered. I smiled smugly, 'I knew it. But wait, why am I here?' I asked. 'Because – because I don't know how to ask her.' Chad said, with an ashamed look on his face. I resisted the temptation to laugh, 'Okay, I'll pretend to be Sonny.' I said to him, gesturing for him to say something. 'Okay.' He said and nodded his head. 'So, what do you have to ask me Chad' I said in a Sonny like voice. I watched Chad's face and I nearly laughed at his expression, 'Okay, here goes... Will you go out with me?' Chad said awkwardly. I smiled and nodded my head in support, 'There you go. Easy peasy. Nothing to be afraid of.' I said to him, smiling. 'Yeah you're right. I'm going to ask her tonight. Thanks Bl- Tawni.' Chad said, actually calling me by my real name. 'No problem. I'm going now, I have to go and find Sonny. And don't worry; I swear I won't say anything.' I said and went to find her.

CPOV

I picked my phone up and looked for Blondie's name. Aha, Tawni! I pressed 'call' and waited for her to pick up. 'What?' She said. 'Hey, it's Chad.' I started but she cut me off, 'Yeah I no. Caller ID. Duh.' She said like I was dumb. 'Shush Blondie. I need your help. Meet me here in 5 minutes.' I said to her. 'Where?' She asked me. Now it was her turn to look dumb, 'Uh, hello, Mackenzie Falls!' I said to her in an obvious voice. I heard her sigh, 'Don't forget Blondie!' I shouted down the phone and she put the phone down. I growled and put my phone onto my dressing table. I needed to get it over with and ask Sonny out. But I couldn't do it; I was too much of a wimp. 'Oh Chaddykins!' I heard Penelope's voice shout from behind me. I sighed, bored with Penelope's attempt to get me. 'What do you want Penelope?' I asked her. 'A present.' She said innocently. 'Good for you. I'm sure Devon will give you one.' I said to her, glaring. She pouted, 'Aw, but I want one off you.' She said sadly. 'I don't care Penelope. Go and annoy someone else.' I said to her as I spotted Blondie. I walked away from Penelope towards my dressing table, 'Blondie, over here.' I hissed to her and her head snapped around. She walked over to me, eyeing me suspiciously, 'What do you need me for Chad? Sonny is going to wonder where I am.' She said, frowning at me. 'Exactly that.' I said to her. She looked at me weirdly, 'Huh, you want Sonny to wonder where I am?' She asked me. How stupid could you get? 'No, I just meant the Sonny part. I need you here to talk about Sonny.' I said simply. Her face lit up with understanding, 'Oh, well what's up?' Tawn asked. I just had to make a joke out of this and she should have seen it coming, 'The sky.' I said, making a joke. She raised her eyebrows and gave me the death stare. 'Okay, fine. I want to ask her out.' I said, lowering my voice. She smiled smugly, 'I knew it. But wait, why am I here?' She asked me. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, 'Because – because I don't know how to ask her.' I said, ashamed of myself. Blondie's mouth twitched a little, 'Okay, I'll be Sonny.' She said to me and waved her hand as if to say 'come one then'. 'Okay.' I said, wondering what she would say and nodded my head. 'So, what do you have to ask me Chad?' She asked me in a high pitched voice. Sonny does not speak like that! Sonny has a cute, dreamy, calm- Whoa, _I_ need to calm. 'Okay, here goes...Will you go out with me?' I said, feeling weird having to ask Blondie instead of Sonny. Blondie smiled a genuine smile and nodded once, 'There you go. Easy peasy. Nothing to be afraid of.' She said happily. 'Yeah, you're right. I'm going to ask her tonight. Thanks Bl-,' I cut myself off and corrected her name, 'Tawni.' It was the least I could do since she helped me even though she hated me. I saw a little hint of a smile at my correction, 'No problem. I'm going now, I have to go and find Sonny. And don't worry; I swear I won't say anything.' She said and walked away. For a random, she was okay, but I knew there was only one random for me.

**Please tell me if you thought the whole different POV's is good or not. Thankyou peeps, I love you all! Please R&R :)**


	3. Oh, I Get It!

**Rating – T  
Disclaimer – I don't own SWAC. I love the peeps who do though!**

**

* * *

**Chad With A Chance Of Sonny – Chapter 2

Previously...  
Chad wanted to ask Sonny out and Tawni helped him. Sonny overheard them and Tawni was imitating Sonny so Chad could practice asking her. Sonny thought Chad was actually asking Tawni out.

Tawni's POV

I walked back to my dressing room happily. I knew Sonny would be so happy when Chad asked her. I could just see my best friends face lighting up in my head already.

I smiled, knowing that Chad would be perfect for Sonny, even if he is a jerk to me sometimes. I knocked on my dressing room just to warn Sonny I was coming in if she was inside.

'Hi.' I said happily to her. She looked up from her book she was reading and smiled a little, 'Hey.' She replied back, and then continued to read.

'Sorry I just left like that. Chad needed to speak to me, and I think he needs to speak to you too Sonny. He needs to tell you something important.' I said to her.

'Oh, it's okay. I'm totally happy with it.' She said, and I swore I saw a tear in her eye. Happiness maybe? I smiled at her,

'You know? Aw, I always knew you would be. It's a match made in heaven.' I said and turned on my heel to leave her in peace. 'Tawni?' She said as I reached the door.

'Yeah?' I said as I turned around to face her. 'You deserve him.' She said to me. I was confused for a moment and then I realised she must have seen me with my new dog, Spike, this morning.

Well of course I deserved him! 'Yeah, I know. He's so cute. I think I'm in love!' I said happily, thinking about my little pug dog.

'I'm going to go now. I need to go and find him.' I said, and set on a journey to find Spike.

Sonny's POV

I slammed the dressing room door and slumped onto my chair with tears still rolling down my eyes. I knew I was just being stupid when I thought Chad would like me. No, he likes my best friend

instead. I heard a knock and I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes and grabbed a book of my dressing table and pretended to read it. I heard the door open but I didn't look up.

'Hi.' Tawni said to me and I lifted my head and gave her a little smile. Tawni was still my best friend even though Chad and she were dating. Nothing would come in between us.

Even the guy I liked. Well that was kind of an understatement. Maybe love is a better word. 'Hey.' I replied back and pretended to focus on my book again.

'Sorry I left like that. Chad needed to speak to me, and I think he needs to speak to you too Sonny. He needs to tell you something important.' Tawni said to me.

What? Tawni didn't have the courage to tell me herself. Oh well, like I said; still best friends no matter what.

'Oh, it's okay. I'm totally happy with it.' I lied, as my eye caught sight of three words in the book; I love you. I sighed quietly and tried to regain myself but felt a small tear roll out of my eye.

I just hoped Tawni didn't see it. 'You know?' She asked me. Oh yeah, I know alright. I heard you're conversation. 'Aw, I always knew you would be. It's a match made in heaven.' She said.

Huh, I wouldn't exactly call it that. I thought Tawni and Chad hated each other. Just one more thing I was wrong about.

She turned around and headed for the door, 'Tawni?' I asked as she reached out towards the handle, 'Yeah?' She replied, turning back to me with a smile.

'You deserve him.' I said simply. Chad had to treat Tawni with respect and love of he would have to answer to me.

Tawni was confused for a few seconds and I was about to explain what I meant, but then understanding crossed her face, 'Yeah, I know. He's so cute. I think I'm in love!' She said contently.

Sigh. I guess it's just another thing to be sad about. 'I'm going to go now. I need to go and find him.' She said and walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath and jumped when I turned and saw Zora, 'Hey Zora.' I said sadly. 'What's up?' She said as she plopped onto a blue beanbag. I sighed.

Well, you see, I'm in love with Chad, but he is dating Tawni and they're madly in love. They'll probably get married next week and I'll be forgotten off the face of the earth. Yeah, like I'd say that.

'Boys. But you wouldn't understand.' I said to her. She scoffed, 'Sonny, I'm thirteen, not stupid. I do know about boy problems. So who is it this time? James, Hayden maybe?' She asked casually.

'I told you, it was the kiss cam! And no, it's not any of those boys. It's – its Chad.' I said, hiding my face in my song pillow. 'Meh, I always knew it anyway. So, what's he done this time?' She said.

I pulled my pillow away from my face timidly, 'He's asked Tawni out.' I said, miserably. 'Whoa, wait. I did not see that coming. And when I don't see something, there is something wrong.' She said.

I shrugged unhappily, 'Well, what can I do, he doesn't like me Zora.' She shook her head violently,

'Now that's something I do know. He does like you. In fact he may just be obsessed.' She said smugly.

Now it was my turn to be surprised, 'What?' I asked, gobsmacked. 'Mhmm, I kinda took a sneaky peek into his diary. Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper had a diary?' She said.

'Zora! That's private!' I said to her. She raised her eyebrows, she knew me too well. 'Okay fine. But get it and don't let him see you. Hurry!' I said to her and she disappeared into the vents.

'Okay. Be right back.' She said and I stroked my blue necklace I had on. It reminded me of a certain, blue eyed guy I knew.

'Back!' Zora shouted from behind me. 'Whoa, Zora, you really need to stop that!' I screamed, alarmed by her appearance. She shrugged, unconcerned.

'So, did you get it?' I asked anxiously. She nodded and smiled evilly, then handed me a little black book. 'Um, thanks.' I said nervously.

'No problem, I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be back.' She said, doing her Terminator impression, and walked out the door. I shook my head, she was so weird sometimes, but so helpful.

I opened Chad's diary to today's entry to see if he had wrote anything. I was in luck. I read aloud...

**

* * *

****  
Find out what the famous CDC's diary says in the next chapter. Please review guys! I love you! Thanks for reading :)**

**Holly - x**


	4. Nervous

**Rating – T  
Disclaimer - *Sniffles* I – I don't own SWAC. Don't look at me! *Runs off crying***

**Chad With A Chance Of Sonny – Chapter 3**

Previously...  
Sonny thought that Tawni and Chad were dating. Zora happened to 'find' Chad's diary and gave it to Sonny to read. What did it say? Ooh.

Sonny's POV

I opened Chad's diary to today's entry to see if he had wrote anything. I was in luck. I read aloud...

'14th December 2010. Dear cool amazingly awesome diary. CDC is falling more and more in love with a certain brunette, brown eyed, random. She is driving me crazy, why, oh, why does she have to be so

heartstoppingly beautiful? She is making CDC mushy. That's not good. Well, at least I have the courage to ask her out. All thanks to another random. Yeah, you guessed it; Tawni Hart.

I practised asking my Sunshine out using Tawni as a model. Obviously Tawni's idea. It went pretty well and I just hope Sonny says yes when it comes to the real thing tonight. Oh man!

It's usually the girl asking CDC out , but now it's the other way round. I swear she's changed me into a different person. But I'd do anything for her and she doesn't know it.

There's only one reason for that. Three words. I love her. CDC is out till tomorrow. Peace Out Sucka!'

My mouth dropped open after I'd read it. I'd got it all wrong. Chad wasn't asking Tawni out, he was practising to ask me. I laughed at myself. So he did like me after all and he's going to ask me out. Zora

burst through the door, interrupting my thoughts, 'Come on Sonny, I need the diary back. Chad is looking for it and he's turning he's dressing room upside down!' She said quickly and I only just managed to

understand what she had said. 'Okay.' I said and threw the black book to her and she caught it carefully. 'Thanks.' She said and rushed away. I smiled to myself, very satisfied.

I realised it was time to go home, so I decided to go and see if Tawni was still here. I walked along the empty corridors, thinking about one particular person. You know who. Yeah, Chad. Now stop mocking.

I was so absorbed in thought that I bumped into somebody and we both fell to the floor, 'Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?' I asked worriedly. I heard a groan and looked up to the face.

It was Chad that I'd bumped into, 'Yeah, I think so. Are you?' He asked as he pulled me up. I nodded, 'Thanks.' He nodded rigidly, 'No problem.' I smiled and he sighed, 'I need to go.' He said and walked away.

I frowned in confusion. I thought he liked me. The diary said so. Maybe Chad had found out that I had been reading it and changed his mind about it. I knew it was too good to be true.

I walked to the car lot with my head down. I was sad again. Stupid love! I glanced around and spotted my old, rusty, silver car and walked to it. I'm on a TV show and yet I can't afford a decent car.

What is the world coming to, seriously. I climbed in and drove home in silence.

'Hey mom!' I shouted as I opened my apartment door. 'Hey honey. You okay?' She asked from the couch. 'Yeah, I guess. I'm gunna go and have a shower.' I said to her. 'Okay Hon.' She said.

I dragged my feet into the bathroom and clambered into the shower and let the hot water ease my stress. I started to relax when my mom knocked on the bathroom door.

'Um Sonny. There's someone at the door for you.' She said suspiciously. 'Okay, please can you tell them to wait. I'll be five minutes.' I yelled loud enough for her to hear. 'Yeah.' She replied.

I flicked the water off, and reached for my towel and hitched it round myself. As I walked along the corridor, I thought it would be someone like Tawni here, so I didn't care about just wearing a towel.

'Okay mom, I'm here-' I said and stopped myself as I spotted who was here. 'Chad? What are you doing here?' I asked as my eyes widened. 'Um, well-' He started but my mom cut him off.

'I'll just be in the kitchen.' She said and slipped away. I blushed as Chad gave me a once over, 'Uh, should I go-' I said as I looked at my towel, then to Chad. 'No, it's okay. It won't take long.' He said.

Chad walked to me easily in three strides, 'Okay, this wasn't how I planned to do this. But, Sonny Munroe, will you go out with me?' He asked me as he held my hands in his.

My heart pounded faster and faster and I was speechless for a few seconds, 'Yeah. I've always had a crush on you! It took you long enough.' I said with a smirk.

He gave me a cheeky but friendly smile in return. 'So is that a definite yes?' He asked me. 'Yes, it is.' I said. 'Good.' 'Good.' 'Fine.' 'Fine.' We said softly to each other.

'Okay then, l I'll see you tomorrow morning, what time do you want picking up?' He asked, with his eyebrows raised curiously. I laughed, 'Um, 9.30 would be good.' I said happily.

'A'ight then. See you tomorrow.' He said and walked towards the door. 'Goodbye Allison.' He said with a smirk. I shook my head, amused, 'Goodbye Cooper.' I replied back cockily.

He smiled and winked at me, then stepped outside my apartment door.

Chad's POV

'Kay Jeff. Just bring me my mail to my dressing room.' I said to the mail man. 'It's Josh!' He shouted. I put my hands in the air to surrender, 'Sorry man.' He sighed exasperated and shoved my mail into my hands.

'Thanks.' I said sarcasically. 'My pleasure.' He replied back angrily. I narrowed my eyes behind his back as he stormed away. 'Stupid Cooper.' I heard him mutter to himself.

I shook my head and walked into my dressing room angrily. I slammed my mail onto the white table at the corner of the room and rooted around for my diary. I opened it onto a fresh page and scribbled in my usual untidy handwriting.

_14__th__ December 2010,_

_Dear cool amazingly awesome diary. CDC is falling more and more in love with a certain brunette, brown eyed, random. She is driving me crazy, why, oh, why does she have to be so _

_heartstoppingly beautiful? She is making CDC mushy. That's not good. Well, at least I have the courage to ask her out. All thanks to another random. Yeah, you guessed it; Tawni Hart. _

_I practised asking my Sunshine out using Tawni as a model. Obviously Tawni's idea. It went pretty well and I just hope Sonny says yes when it comes to the real thing tonight. Oh man!_

_It's usually the girl asking CDC out , but now it's the other way round. I swear she's changed me into a different person. But I'd do anything for her and she doesn't know it. _

_There's only one reason for that. Three words. I love her. CDC is out. Well at least until tomorrow. Peace Out Sucka!_

I sighed and shook my head. I think I was seriously starting to change in ways I never thought I would before. I mean, CDC in love! Come on. And writing loads of sappy mush. Again, so not me.

Meh, I don't care as long as Sonny's happy and she never sees this diary. Ever. Cos if she did, let me tell you, there would be chaos. She would think I'm obsessed. Not really a good tip for asking a girl out.

'Chad!' Trevor's voice shouted from behind my door, which made me jump. 'What?' I shouted back as I stumbled around trying to hide my diary somewhere.

'Come on, rehearsal is starting,' He replied, 'And why is your door locked?' He asked suspiciously. 'Um, I was doing something.' I yelled back. 'Okaaay.' Trevor said, stretching the word out.

Aha! I stuffed my diary on my bookshelf. Everyone knows that CDC doesn't read, so it's a perfect hiding place. Obvious yet so deceiving. 'Coming.' I said to Trevor and rushed out of the door.

'So, what were you really doing in there?' Trevor asked as we walked down to the Mack Falls set. 'Nothing, you know, just odd stuff that needed doing.' I replied, hoping he'd change the subject.

'Ah, so that means writing in your diary.' He said smugly. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened, 'God, you know me more than I thought Trev.' I said, still shocked by him knowing I wrote in a diary.

He shrugged but he still had a glint of humour in his eye. I ignored it and arrived to set.

'And that's a cut, everybody!' Our director, Liam, shouted as Penelope and I stood face to face with a dramatic looks on our face.

'Nice work, Chad.' She said in a flirty voice. I sighed in frustration, 'Penelope, go flirt with someone else.' I said and walked back to my dressing room, thinking about- Yeah, Sonny.

My eyes flickered to the bookshelf where I had placed my diary, and I knew something was wrong. It was gone! Oh no, Trevor must have stolen it, and now he's going to show it to everyone.

Now I'll be known as the teen heart throb, that is actually a little love sick puppy. Oh God, I couldn't let that happen. I skidded to the bookshelf and frantically looked through it.

No. No. No- Whoa, why is Twilight in here. Definitely not mine. I threw it in the bin (AU – Don't worry Twilight Fans, I would never do that, since I am a major Twilight Fan), and carried on looking.

I ran out of the room to find Trevor and luckily he was just walking past my door, 'Oy, Trev. You haven't seen my diary have you?' I asked suspiciously.

He shook his head and I knew he was telling the truth, 'Sorry man, I'll keep a look out if you want.' He said to me. 'Nah, it's okay. Thanks anyway.' I said and rushed back into my dressing room.

Okay now that is weird. I looked on my dressing table and my diary was there. What the heck! I am seriously blind. Or maybe I'm just useless at looking for things. Yeah, that's it. I'm not mad or anything.

I shook my head at myself and slid my diary into my pocket. Yeah, I have big pockets.

I decided now was the time to ask Sonny out. I nodded once to myself and marched towards _So Random_. On the way there I bumped into somebody, which resulted us in both of us falling to the floor.

'Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?' Sonny's cute voice asked me as I looked towards her. I groaned. I wasn't ready to ask her yet.

Sonny's head snapped up at the sound of my voice, 'Yeah, I think so. Are you?' I asked her as I pulled her up off the floor. She nodded to me, 'Thanks. I gave her one small nod back, 'No problem.' I replied.

She smiled happily towards me and it nearly made me melt. I had to get away from her before she made me weak in the knees. I sighed, hoping it didn't sound shaky and said, 'I need to go.'

And left Sonny standing there alone. What kind of man am I? As I walked outside to my car, I kicked the stones in my path. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' I said, slapping myself on the head.

My baby, Cher, was parked in my usual space and for once she didn't make me happy. Man, I was love sick. I climbed into my car and turned the radio on.

Some stupid love song came on and I turned it off angrily. Was the world against me or something? I drove in silence thinking, trying to sort this mess out.

'Hey mom.' I said as I opened the front door and saw my mom cleaning my older brothers soccer boots. She looked up and her face lit up, 'Hey Chad. You have a good day at work?' She asked.

'Meh, it was a'ight.' I said as I gave her a hug. She nodded understandably and brushed the dirt of her arm. 'So where's the evil devil?' I asked her, meaning Sam, my dirty older brother.

She laughed, 'In the shower. Oh and Lilly was asking for you. She's gone to bed but she might still be awake.' She said and walked into the kitchen to wash her hands.

I nodded and raced up the stairs to see if my sweet, baby sister was still awake. 'Lil? I asked as I opened her door and she dived out of bed. 'Chaddy!' She exclaimed and reached up to me.

I smiled at her and bent down to give her a hug, 'You okay Lil?' I asked as I carried her to bed. 'Yeah. So did you see Sonny today?' She asked me.

I narrowed my eyes, 'How do you know about Sonny?' I said suspiciously. She giggled, 'I heard you talking to Sam yesterday.' She said with another giggle. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

'Okay then. Anyway you need to go to sleep, Mommy will be wondering why you will be so tired in the morning.' I said and tucked her in. 'Okay.' She said as she yawned.

'Night Lil. Love you.' I said and kissed her on the forehead. 'Night night Chaddy. I love you too.' She said and closed her eyes. I smiled and walked out of her room quietly.

I heard Dad's voice came from downstairs. 'Well I don't care Sarah, I'm going whether you like it or not!' My dad shouted at my mom. They were arguing again.

'James, stop yelling, you'll wake Lilly.' My mom said in a hushed voice. 'God, you annoy me sometimes.' Dad said and stormed up the stairs. I gave him 'the stare' and went downstairs to my mom.

'You okay mom?' I asked her as she wiped her eyes. She nodded and picked up broken pieces of glass of the floor. I left it, because I knew it would just upset her even more.

James came clumping down the stairs, 'So Chad, when you asking Sonny out?' He said to me as he grabbed a biscuit out the cupboard. Did he even care that mom was upset?

'No, but I'm going out now, since you're here.' I said while giving him a glare. 'Where are you going Chad?' My mom asked, getting her voice back. 'To Sonny's house. Don't worry, I'll be back soon.' I said.

I walked outside and drove to Sonny's house, ready for the big question.

I knocked on her apartment door and her mom answered, 'Ah, Chad. Come in.' She said and stepped out of the way so I could get in. 'Thanks Ms Munroe, um is Sonny in?' I said and gave her a respectful smile.

She nodded, 'I'll just go and find her for you.' I smiled, 'Thank you.' I said as she wandered into a different room. A few seconds later she came back, 'She's just coming now.' She said to me. I nodded.

'Okay mom, I'm here-' Sonny said as she walked into the room but cut herself off when she spotted me. I felt like saying, 'Surprised to see me?', but I resisted. 'Chad? What are you doing here?' She asked me.

'Um, well-' I started but her mom cut me off. 'I'll just be in the kitchen.' She said and sauntered away. My eyes gazed upon Sonny's towel covered body which made her cheeks go bright red.

'Uh, should I go-' Sonny asked, looking at her towel, but I cut her off. Like I would make her change out of the towel. 'No, it's okay, it won't take long.' I said and walked over to her.

'Okay, this wasn't how I planned to do this. But, Sonny Munroe, will you go out with me?' I asked her nervously as I entwined our hands together.

'Yeah. I've always had a crush on you! It took you long enough.' She said, smiling cheekily at me. I smiled back at her, 'So is that a definite yes?' I asked her, just to be sure. 'Yes, it is.' She replied happily.

'Good.' 'Good.' 'Fine.' 'Fine.' We said to each other in calm, loving voices. 'Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow morning, what time do you want picking up?' I asked her, my eyebrows raised questioningly.

She laughed her little cute laugh, 'Um, 9.30 would be good.' She said cheerfully. 'A'ight then. See you tomorrow.' I said and walked towards her door proudly.

I knew how to push her buttons. 'Goodbye Allison.' I said with a smirk. She shook her head, obviously amused at me, 'Goodbye Cooper.' She replied back.

I smiled and winked, then walked out of her apartment no longer single. And better yet, I was with the prettiest girl I knew.

**So, you like it? Please, please, please review! They make my absolute day! Thank you everyone! :)**

**Holly - x**


End file.
